Jes Umbr
Mirije'sum'breodo (in his native Chiss tongue), otherwise known as Jes Umbr, was the son of esteemed Jedi Sentinel Asren and a Sith Acolyte, studying under Darth Imperius and Makai-Haran. He was previously a pirate, working alongside Dex Kerb and Mondohan Mondohan. In 23 ABY, Jes left the Sith after a duel with Imperius on Hoth, and fulfilled his destiny to lead the Gray Knights, joining the Galactic Alliance in later years to combat the threat of Ancharus and his cult during the Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY. Jes fought in the Battle for the Force on Mortis against Ancharus directly, alongside the Alliance, but was one of the many to die. Despite his death, Jes' legacy would be remembered alongside those who died with him at the end of the Ancharus Crisis. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jes was born on Csilla to two Chiss parents. Not much is known from his early life, besides the fact he was soon recruited by Mondohan Mondohan to join his crew of pirates. A Pirate's Life Jes learnt most of his combat skills from his first life as a pirate. One particular event that marked his later departure was when the pirate ship was attacked by Iseno Vizine. In the resulting skirmish, Jes was defeated by Iseno. The Eternal Seal Pre-Eternal Seal Jes studied under the Sith Warden Makai-Haran and Darth Imperius's wing. He was trained in lightsaber combat and the dark side of the Force. The Empires Before Having suddenly shown up to a meeting between Imperius and Makai-Haran - he was determined to find his old friend, Dex Kerb, knowing he was Force-sensitive. Jes successfully returned with Dex, after a battle with some Alliance soldiers. Siege of Mandalore In the blitzkrieg on Yana's forces on Mandalore, Jes infiltrated the base of operations on the planet's surface. As he reached the office of Yana, he was arrested by several troopers. Yana showed himself to Jes, and in a brief fight - Jes found himself overwhelmed by the sorcerer, after his saber was destroyed. In a bizarre twist, however - Jes's previous attacker, Iseno Vizine, caught Yana off-guard and escaped Mandalore with Jes. Duel with Ronan Chatos and Yana Jes returned to Mandalore shortly afterwards with a new saber he had crafted - using the same crystal. He promptly made a beeline to Yana's headquarters, where Ronan Chatos was already locked in combat with the sorcerer on the landing pad. Jes tackled Ronan, disrupting their duel. He then demanded to be taught by Yana - though this was merely a ruse. Yana demanded Jes to kill Ronan first. Jes obliged as Ronan readied himself. In the resulting duel, both Jes and Ronan were heavily injured - however Jes found a way to overcome his powerful opponent. Pinning Ronan down by stabbing him in the leg with his saber, Jes feigned strangling him as he revealed to Ronan that the fight was a trick. Ronan played dead. Though Yana initially believed Jes had truly killed Ronan, he wished for it to be definite and requested that Jes impale Ronan. Jes was initially reluctant, but using Ronan's green saber - he stabbed him through the torso. To avoid certain death, Ronan used the force to help his agony. Yana congratulated Jes at first, but then turned sour when he revealed he knew the tactic all along. Jes attacked Yana with Ronan's saber, though the attack was ineffective. It was clear the final battle would start here and now. The resulting duel was short as Jes was quickly overpowered by Yana. Jes was thrown off the landing pad, breaking his arm - as Yana faded away. Dawn of the Ethereal Pre-Dawn of the Ethereal In 22 ABY, Jes and Ingolf To'wan were sent to Hradreek to retrieve the Sith Lord Darth Crypt's crossguard lightsabers. While there, Jes and Ingolf were attacked by Zane Fendral of the Bloodlust Syndicate and met up with an old ally - Caruso Miller. Zane escaped and Caruso was incapacitated. Jes discovered the Sith artifact in a trophy case belonging to Zane, though it was only made up of fragments. Jes was overcome with an urge to take the saber, temporarily being possessed by Crypt's force spirit. Jes turned, revealing his now red-orange eyes - a sign of him now being a part of the ancient Sith Lord. Reno Rocks's Concert In 23 ABY, Jes and Dex visit a concert featuring the intergalactic superstar, Reno Rocks. Reno was using a device gifted to him by a White Legion higher-up with the intent of brainwashing his audience. Despite this, Jes and Dex did not fall for the attempt - due to them not being 'weak-minded', in the words of Jes. The two of them catch on to the scheme, thus fueling Jes's suspicions about the White Legion. Murphy Reed and the Duel with Kaevos Murphy Reed was a petty criminal on Taris. At one point, he was confronted by Kaevos - who tried to manipulate Murphy to join the White Legion. Jes stepped in, however - and dueled Kaevos to protect Murphy. In the duel, Jes used Darth Crypt's lightsaber for the first time - releasing Crypt's spirit. With Crypt using Jes, Kaevos found himself a match - though Crypt (and in turn, Jes) was defeated. Murphy attacked Kaevos with his force abilities, but Kaevos escaped. Jes returned to his cruiser with Murphy, intent on training him. Attack on Fort Anaxes At the mid-way point of the war between the White Legion and Galactic Alliance, a vital battle took place on the home of the Alliance naval fleet - Anaxes. In the battle, Jes fought alongside his master, Darth Imperius, and both of them reached the fort. There, waiting for the two of them - were Neal Akem and Cain Barakis. Jes dueled Cain, but was left incapacitated after being shot. Once again, relying on Darth Crypt's strength - Jes activated the ancient saber and defeated Cain as Crypt. In the end, Crypt retreated and Jes was left unconscious as Imperius berated him. Departure from the Sith and duel on Hoth His tensions with the Sith, and particularly with his master Darth Imperius and the White Legion, rising - Jes came to a breaking point when Imperius murdered Makai-Haran in cold blood. Jes and Darth Shayara joined forces to try and take down their teacher on Hoth. When the two touched down on the permafrost-covered planet, they were soon greeted by the antagonistic Sith Lord. After a tough battle, Jes and Shayara were defeated - though succeeded in setting Imperius' shuttle alight. They watched their former master become engulfed by the flames, then the shuttle explode in a vicious fireball. Presuming Imperius to be dead, the two of them part ways - with Jes leaving the Sith altogether. The Great Plague Pre-Great Plague In 24 ABY, shortly after the events of the Ethereal War, Jes is crowned as the commander of the Gray Knights. His old friend Dex Kerb becomes his escort pilot and bodyguard and Marcus Jaro acts as his adviser. Allegiance to the Galactic Alliance Jes met with Valn of the Galactic Alliance in 26 ABY, in order to ally himself and the Gray Knights with the Alliance. Valn was quick to welcome Jes, despite his criminal past and his time as a Sith. Mission to Csilla Jes and Faith Rhivuo were recruited by Valn to go on a mission to the Chiss homeworld, Csilla - to investigate the disappearance of two Sith. Once the duo landed on the ice-locked planet, they quickly located the heart of the event - a tomb, buried beneath the permafrost. There, they met Enil Otaru - an ancient Jedi who was commanded to protect the tomb. As Jes, Faith and Enil ventured deeper into the tomb - they discovered it was actually the resting place of the vengeful God, Ancharus. After a meeting with the evil spirit, Enil sealed the tomb once again. Jes and Faith left to report back to Valn. Before they could return to their ship, however - Jes and Faith were stopped by a group of Chiss. Led by Naeth Lorroe, they were taken to the Chiss Aristocra's estate. When Jes was captured, he responded with hostility. After a shootout in the manor, Jes confronted Naeth, beating him - then leaving him for dead. Showdown on Geonosis On the Cult controlled planet of Geonosis, Jes and Dex crash land their shuttle. There, Jes meets Yana once again. Engaging in combat immediately, Jes finds himself defeated easily - just as he was those five years ago. In one last bid to destroy Jes, Yana not only kills Dex - but leaves no remains behind. Leaving a wounded Jes on Geonosis alone, Yana rifted away. Shortly after, Marcus Jaro comes to Jes' aid - attacking the plagued forces with a fleet of fighters and rescuing him. The Return of Ancharus Not long after his last close shave on Geonosis, Jes was handed over to the Chiss Ascendancy by Valn in order to save possibly - the entire population of Csilla. Upon his arrival with the Chiss on Csilla, he was quickly placed into a torture chamber - where Naeth Lorroe personally tortured Jes with methods of pain and humiliation. Suddenly, the building was invaded by Vaera Iv Visa of the Cult of Ancharus. Naeth was knocked out and Jes ran for freedom, desperately trying to evade Vaera. He quickly made his way back to the Tomb of Ancharus and entered. There, Jes found himself in the heart of the tomb again. A ritual was under-way to prevent the release of Ancharus. It quickly went awry, however - when the Cult crashed into the tomb. Jes was injured and blacked out quickly. The Alliance had failed and Ancharus was released back into the galaxy by the Cult. Those still in the tomb were infected with the Rage Plague, including Jes. Personality Jes is a headstrong, independent person - with a thirst for battle. He is arrogant and aggressive as a result - which often leads to him rushing in to situations he may not be able to handle well. Abilities * Jes utilises Form IV, V and VII 'of lightsaber combat. Equipment Jes has several weapons and equipment he uses to gain an advantage in-battle and outside of battle. These include: * A 'purple-bladed lightsaber that comes to a sword-like point at the tip. It was given to him by his father. The saber was later destroyed by the hands of Yana during the siege of Mandalore. The Kyber crystal inside was not destroyed, only cracked - however. This was his first saber. * A purple-bladed Crossguard lightsaber 'that comes to the same concentrated point. Jes crafted this one himself using his old saber's crystal and custom parts. The hilt is reinforced with Phrik. * A '''blue-bladed lightsaber '''once used by his father - of which he obtained upon leading the Gray Knights. * The '''Gray Knight Sceptre '- a lightsaber pike all Gray Knights wield. * One of '''Darth Crypt's Crossguard lightsabers, which he acquired on Hradreek. It has a unique engraved hilt and a crimson blade, powered by a red Synth-crystal. * A long-range burst blaster rifle '''with red bolts. Can be switched freely from semi to burst. Comes with laser-sight and a scope. * A '''blaster pistol, complete with a suppressor and red-orange bolts. Was destroyed in the duel between Yana and Jes. Jes repaired this shortly after the events of The Eternal Seal. * A '''universal jammer '''that could override most circuits and cut off communications. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sith Category:True Sith members Category:Chiss Category:Gray Jedi Category:Gray Knights members Category:Deceased